<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】平行宇宙 by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896670">【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】平行宇宙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe'>Morinoe (MorinoeShino)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC</p><p>※In memories of S.H.</p><p>※新增笔记：之前发在Lof上了（2018-03-14），现在打算搬个家（因为墙外lof不好用+似乎最近麻烦事儿越来越多）估计没什么人看不过姑且还是——！和Lof版本相比除了这一条没有修改（之后搬运的也一样）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】平行宇宙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Saeyoung×MC</p><p>※In memories of S.H.</p><p>※新增笔记：之前发在Lof上了（2018-03-14），现在打算搬个家（因为墙外lof不好用+似乎最近麻烦事儿越来越多）估计没什么人看不过姑且还是——！和Lof版本相比除了这一条没有修改（之后搬运的也一样）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❉</p><p> </p><p>床头的闹钟响了，我从被窝里挪出一只手按掉它。</p><p>这是和Saeyoung正式交往后第一个情人节他送的自制闹钟，那时还不忘记强调一下这个闹钟的作用是为了让我每天至少想他一分钟。事实证明这个愿望没有准确地被实现，因为闹钟的作用变成了叫我起床上班——而且我每天想他远不止一分钟。</p><p>我闭着眼用力眨了眨眼睛试图让自己脱离困倦，一边感受着背后传来的安稳的呼吸声。</p><p>大概一分钟后我小心翼翼地打算起床，却突然被身后的一只手环住了腰。</p><p>「……别走。」Saeyoung喃喃道，轻轻地把我往他自己怀里拉。</p><p>我估摸了一下时间应该还是充裕的，就随他抱着了。但他似乎并没有起床或者要跟我讲话的意思，倒像是继续睡着了。</p><p>过了会儿我轻轻地说：「Saeyoung…你抱得太紧啦……而且我今天还要上班呢。」</p><p>「嗯……」他慢悠悠地开口，「我想连着另几个世界线的你一起都抱紧了，不然你会离开我。」</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>我感觉从我认识Saeyoung开始他就经常说一些不着边际的话。</p><p>聊天的时候经常蹦出一些像「重启」、「存档」、「选择肢」、「路线」这种在游戏里用的词汇。虽然我下意识全当这是一种天才的特殊讲话方式来尊重了，但仔细想想还真是蛮奇怪的。</p><p>今天倒是说的更直白，「另几个世界线」这种话，难道还有很多个我在别的空间吗？</p><p> </p><p>「你觉得平行宇宙存在吗？」我强行在他的臂弯里翻了个身，因为想看着他讲话。</p><p>他闭着眼睛点点头，应该还没完全睡醒吧，我就没有继续问。</p><p>今天上班……算了，动作快一点的话应该赶得及。</p><p>他用手稍稍揉了揉眼睛：「存在的吧。在平行宇宙，有一模一样的人发生着不一样的故事。就比如我……和你，在另外的宇宙可能只是朋友、相识或者陌生人呢。」</p><p>「咦？不……」这对我来说是不可想象的事情，毕竟我所知道的我就只有这一个，他也只有这一个。</p><p>「我不想那种事情发生，」没等我说完他先打断了，「但是我没有能力去改变别的时空发生或没发生的事情，所以我现在要在我的可行范围内最大限度的把你留在我身边。」</p><p>说着他又抱紧了一些。</p><p>我本来想否定他的话：如果发生了不一样的事，我和他就不会成为现在的彼此，因此也不能说是一模一样的人吧。</p><p>面对他这种时常看似无心的突然袭击，我这样一击必中的体质只能绕着弯用开玩笑的话浇筑一道防线：「这不会是你不想让我上班的借口吧？」</p><p>不过这种防线在他面前用处甚微：「真伤人啊……你竟然否定一位虔诚教徒的科学信仰。」他用一点都看不出受伤了的微笑说着。</p><p>「虔诚吗？」我有些懒得一个一个点去捧他的梗。</p><p>「虔诚呀。」他靠近，用鼻尖碰了碰我，「每个时空都。」</p><p> </p><p>不过我挺对他这种思维方式着迷的。</p><p>平行宇宙，如果有的话——也希望我都能与他相恋。</p><p> </p><p>❉</p><p> </p><p>这么想着，我亲了他一下。</p><p>「可是我还是要上班的哦。」</p><p>「……」他不情不愿地松开我。</p><p>我尽可能快速地收拾好自己，他仍旧躺在被窝里，嘟囔着：「另外的宇宙里我说不定是自己开公司的大老板啊……这样就不要你出门上班了。或者我们公司一样然后来个职场恋？」</p><p>我一边笑一边回他：「那你倒是在这个宇宙里再努力点好吧？」</p><p> </p><p>其实我想说的是，不用了，我不需要有其他的宇宙来帮忙实现什么。</p><p>就这个宇宙、这个世界、这个你。</p><p>我心满意足。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※感谢阅读……！拙笔还请海涵。</p><p>※其实原本是在写另一篇Saeyoung×MC的途中，但是今天…而且Saeyoung其实是MM里打破第四道墙最多次数的人呢，我想如果真的处在那个世界的话他也许就是相信平行宇宙的人吧。于是就写下了这样一篇短文。</p><p>※希望无论是他还是他还是你，都可以追随光芒、拥有宇宙星辰大海。</p><p> </p><p>※又想了一天，意识到一些事情……突然又心疼起Saeyoung来。一句话，我真的很希望他可以很幸福地生活在某个时空——一个也好，虽然更多就更好了——跨越其他时空的挫折和苦难。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>